Lush Trek 4: The Voyager Goes Home
by Lusha
Summary: Sequel to True Q (by Lusha and Apollo Racer) and Shadows and Subterfuge (by Apollo Racer :). After ten years in the Delta Quadrant, Voyager has a chance at getting home...with the most *unexepected* assistance.


Untitled

_LushTrek 4: The Voyager Goes Home_

Original story concept by [Michelle][1]   
Written by [Michelle][2] and [Scott][3]

Prologue 

Allucia stared at the pictures and momentos that lined her dresser. 

There was the picture of her and Ryoga, that fateful dinner where Allucia had eaten Akane's food. Not only did she survive, but she had actually liked it too, much to the complete and utter shock to everyone else. 

Draped over this frame was one of Ryoga's bandanas. The one she had been clutching when _Voyager_ had beamed her out of the battle for Yamato. She wore it whenever she worked out. 

The next few pictures were of her and her dear big brother, Apollo, when he had visited three years ago. One picture was of the two siblings at the softball game where Allucia's telekinetic abilities had first surfaced. Apollo was grinning at the camera; Allucia was glaring, with an expression that could kill. She was wearing her catcher's gear, helmet removed. In another picture, Apollo was giving Musha-ohki a noogie. He'd paid for it soon after of course, Musha-ohki had bitten him. The third picture was just the two of them with their arms around each other's shoulders. They were both in uniform; Allucia wondered if she would ever wear the uniform her brother wore. If _Voyager_ would ever get back to the Alpha Quadrant. 

Of course they would make it home... in about thirty years. But by then, Allucia would be around fifty years old, and probably running the ship. No, Tuvok would be running the ship, and she'd probably be first officer. 

Allucia glanced at the chronometer. 0647. She'd better leave now or else she wouldn't have time for breakfast, she wanted to be on the bridge by 0730. She affixed the second pip to her collar, a full lieutenant now. Tom Paris had also regained his commission of juinor grade lieutenant, and Harry was finally promoted as well. 

Fortunately, however, she had also been promoted to chief helm. One of the reasons was because B'Elanna was expecting. The other one, which wasn't _quite_ related (or so Tom claimed), was the fact that Tom was spending more shifts in Sickbay to further his medical training. 

The lieutenant left her quarters (now on deck three, now that Tom shared quarters with B'Elanna and she got his old quarters), heading for the turbolift, reading a padd. She bumped into Harry en route. "Morning Harry," she said, not looking up from her padd. 

Harry yawned, and scratched the back of his head. "Mornin', Lusha." he said, falling in step with her. 

Allucia quirked an eyebrow. "Late night with Alice, eh?" 

Harry somehow awoke immediately and blushed nearly purple. Allucia snickered, then elbowed him in the side. "Wake up, lieutenant. That's an order." 

The Ops officer looked at the Conn officer. "You don't outrank me." They entered the turbolift. "Deck 2." 

Allucia looked up. "Yes I do. Captain Janeway promoted me first." 

"By two minutes, and only because 'B' comes before 'K'." 

She chuckled. "I still outrank you." 

The lift doors opened, and the two entered the Mess a moment later. "Do not." 

"Do too." 

"Do not." 

"Do too." 

"Do too." 

"Do--_OW!" _ Harry rubbed his side, where his companion's elbow had been seconds earlier. 

"Oops. guess I don't know my own strength," Allucia said, smirking. 

"I'm sure." 

Harry and Allucia grabbed their breakfasts and headed towards their usual table, to sit with Tom and B'Elanna. Tom looked half-dead; he had dark circles under his eyes. B'Elanna on the other hand, was absolutely beaming. Allucia looked briefly back and forth between the two of them, and chuckled. "Another sleepless night?" she asked. 

Tom nodded. "Another night on the couch." He yawned. 

"B'Elanna, did you kick him out of bed again?" Harry asked, trying to keep from grinning. 

B'Elanna smiled and shrugged. "I can't help it. I don't normally kick, toss, and turn at night." She turned slightly and patted her slightly swollen belly. "Besides, my mother did the same when she was pregnant with me." B'Elanna grinned. "Additionally, most Klingon men don't mind kicking, tossing, and turning...because it usually leads to more sex." B'Elanna grinned evilly. "I think I'm wearing Tom out." 

Tom hid his face in his arms. Allucia smirked and turned to B'Elanna. "Decide on any names yet?" she asked. "I happen to think Allucia would be a nice name for a girl." 

"And Harry for a boy." Harry added. 

Tom groaned. "You two are worse than Commander Chakotay and the Captain. At least they have a little more tact when dropping hints." 

Allucia shrugged. "Can I help it if I want the best for my niece or nephew? Besides, I have to torture you until I see Apollo again." Tom rolled his eyes at this, while Allucia grinned and resumed wolfing down her rather large breakfast. 

"With the way she eats, you'd think _she _was the pregnant one," Harry muttered. 

"Oh yes, Harry. I've been pregnant for quite some time now, carrying your illegitimate child." 

Harry immediately swallowed wrong and began to cough. "Very... funny... Lusha." he said, between coughs. Allucia merely grinned back, while Tom and B'Elanna laughed. 

"Well, see you all later," she said. "I want to be on the Bridge early." With that, she was gone. 

~ * ~ 

Allucia sat her post, quite bored. The last time she had been this bored at conn, Q had appeared. Fortunately, now she was disciplined enough to not let her boredom show through. It was almost lunch time; despite her large breakfast, her stomach was beginning to growl. _1113 hours.... _Her mind began to wander; her eyes glazed over, but the pilot remained focused on her task. 

Then the idea hit her. Before she could stop herself, she gasped out loud. And promptly clamped a hand over her mouth. 

"Lieutenant," Kathryn asked, wondering if she'd _ever_ get used to the young woman's quirks, "is everything all right?" 

"Yes, Captain," Allucia said, quickly regaining control. She swiveled around in her chair. "Could I speak to you a moment in your Ready Room?" 

"I don't see why not. Commander, you have the Bridge." Allucia quickly put the helm on autopilot and followed Kathryn into the adjoining room. The latter sat down behind her desk; the former however, began to pace back and forth in front of the desk. 

"I apologize for disrupting the calm of the Bridge, Captain," Allucia began. Kathryn smiled wryly, not minding in the least; she'd been on the verge of a coffee break anyway. The lieutenant knew as well as she did they were all as bored as hell. "But I must share this with you. But I'm not sure if it's even possible; I don't want it to go beyond the senior staff." 

"Well, by all means, spit it out." 

Allucia took a deep breath. "...A possible way home." 

Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "Continue." 

"You're quite aware of the fact that while I'm in cabbit form, Musha-ohki, I can turn into a spaceship." Kathryn nodded. "I know that Musha can travel at speeds higher than _Voyager_ is capable of. I don't know how I know... I just know." Allucia shrugged. "I would... I would like to ask your permission to run some tests, and find out. All I need is one engineer." 

Kathryn thought about it for a moment. It wasn't a huge request...but it wasn't a small one either. But she considered how everyone had come to her with pet projects every so often... Tom with the _Delta Flyer_, Seven with Omega.... "Permission granted. And even if we don't find a way home... this would be a great opportunity to explore your 'cabbitness.'" 

Allucia was so excited she immediately bolted from the Ready Room. "You're welcome. Dismissed." Kathryn shook her head as she watched the young woman leave. She stood up and walked towards the replicator. She couldn't help but think how much Allucia had grown. She was 17 when she had arrived; next month she would be 22. Five years. 

If this cockamamey scheme of Allucia's worked, it would make ten years in the Delta Quadrant. 

Chapter One 

After her shift ended, Allucia practically flew down to Engineering, a padd outlined with a plan in her hand. Bursting into Engineering, she scanned the large room for B'Elanna. She soon found her, her legs sticking out from beneath a console. The pilot grabbed an antigrav and slid underneath the console beside her. 

"Allucia!" B'Elanna said, smiling and putting down her hydrospanner. "What are you doing on this side of the console? I thought you only liked breaking them, not repairing them." 

Allucia narrowed her eyes at her friend, but kept her smile. "If I were Tom, I'd ask you the same. However, I need your help." She handed her the padd. 

B'Elanna skimmed over it. "You know... this just may work," B'Elanna said. 

"Great! You free?" 

"I am now!" the half-Klingon replied, sliding out. Allucia followed, then helped B'Elanna up. 

A few minutes later, they stood in the shuttlebay. Allucia stared at the glass of cold water in her hands with trepidation. "I always hated doing this," she said. She handed the glass to the Doctor, who was now on hand as well. 

The hologram took the glass and dumped it over her head without so much as a second subroutine. 

Musha-ohki stood there, looking at the two humanoids with big blue eyes. The Doc picked her up, then threw her out of the shuttlebay. Just before she hit the forcefield was when she began the transformation, and once she began it, she was safe from the damaging effects of the vacuum. Seconds later, Musha-ohki as a spaceship loomed in space. An instant after that, the EMH and B'Elanna stood on her bridge. It was quiet, except for the humming of machinery. 

There was a flash, and a holoscreen appeared in the air, with a message: **Unless you want to hear me constantly meowing, this is the only way I can communicate with you.**

"That's fine," B'Elanna said. "You can hear me fine, right?" 

**Yes.**

Meanwhile, B'Elanna was trying to look up propulsion systems, and coming up empty-handed. Crystals hung everywhere in the air, with the face of Musha-ohki on them. _Of course they wouldn't be here, _ B'Elanna thought, _since the equivalent of the computer core would be Lusha's brain._ "Lusha, you have no idea what your construction is, do you?" 

**None whatsoever. **The faces on the crystals smiled kawaiily. 

B'Elanna sighed. This was going to take a while. "Do you know how to control your systems?" 

**Yes. I just think of what I want to do, like turning around, and it's as if I'm moving an arm or a leg.**

"Hmmmm...can you bring yourself about, say, forty-five degrees?" 

**Give me a few moments... **B'Elanna looked to the viewscreen. After about a minute, the view slowly shifted forty-four, forty-five, forty-six, then forty-seven degrees. Not quite exact, but still quite good. **How's that?**

"Good. Can you turn back to other way?" 

Through all of this, the Doc was making laps around the small Bridge, scanning with his tricorder. The view again shifted to face _Voyager._ "Interesting," he commented. "You did that 69% faster than the first time." 

**It's like learning to walk, I suppose.**

B'Elanna was going back and forth between her tricorder and the screen she had up. "Oh great, soon I'll have two infants to take care of." 

**Call it practice!** At the same time, Musha-ohki let out a happy "Miyah!" 

B'Elanna laughed. "Sure. Think we can handle a little linear movement?" 

Musha-ohki immediately backed away from _Voyager_ and fast, too. Before B'Elanna could blink, the _Intrepid-_class starship was the size of a softball on a screen. 

B'Elanna tapped her combadge. "Torres to Ops. Harry, how fast did _Musha-ohki _just move?" 

Harry's hands flew over the controls. "Sensors say...Warp Six?! Uh, Musha went to Warp Six almost immediately. .074 seconds." 

After a few more basic tests, the cabbit, half-Klingon and hologram returned to the ship. Returning Musha-ohki to the ship was a bit tricky. She could turn back into a cabbit on her own, but the trick was to beam her back aboard when she was small enough so that she wasn't exposed to the vacuum, and therefore completed her transformation aboard the ship. 

After Allucia had been returned to her human form, she, the Doc, and B'Elanna presented their findings to the rest of the senior staff. There were several padds of data, and about a dozen of each for convenience. There were the Doctor's findings, the Engineering schematics B'Elanna had compiled, and the sensor readings _Voyager_ had taken. Everyone was poring over the data, save one solitary figure at the end of one end of the table. 

Allucia had fallen fast asleep, using the crook of her arm as a makeshift pillow. Harry noticed her first, and elbowed Tom, who smirked and in turn elbowed B'Elanna. She smiled, then nudged Chakotay; he in turn chuckled, getting Kathryn's attention. The captain shook her head. 

Finally the Doctor noticed this odd spectacle. He was slightly concerned at seeing Allucia fast asleep; he had helped her to get on a balanced diet, and knew she was sleeping relatively well. He took his tricorder and scanned her. "Hmmmm... interesting." 

"Doctor?" Kathryn inquired. 

"The lieutenant is... well, regenerating is the best word. Her metabolism is moving at a rate nearly quadruple then that of a normal human. It's not regeneration in the sense that Seven of Nine regenerates... this is completely biological. I'm surprised I never noticed it before -- and if it has to do with the training she received on Yamato." 

Allucia opened her eyes, and blinked a few times. Then she sat straight up, realizing she had fallen asleep. She pulled down on her tunic self-consciously. "Sorry," she muttered. "I didn't realize--" 

Kathryn chuckled. "It's quite all right, Allucia. Why don't you return to your quarters and get some rest?" 

The young woman shook her head. "No, I'll be--" She was cut off as a rumble was heard in the room. Emanating from her stomach. 

"Lieutenant, have you eaten today?" the EMH asked. 

Allucia looked taken aback. "Have I?! I had a stack of pancakes, an omelet, and a bowl of cereal for breakfast, and two cheeseburgers, onion rings, and cheese fries for lunch." 

"I shouldn't have asked," the Doc said, rolling his eyes. "Yet you're still hungry, which I presume is from your little excursion. After all, any type of spaceship needs massive amounts of fuel to function. I believe you should eat." He looked to Kathryn. 

The captain nodded. "Lieutenant Banks, you're dismissed to the mess hall--" A grin spread across her face. "--And that's an order." As the pilot left the briefing room, Kathryn looked at the rest of her staff. "Any questions? Comments?" 

Tuvok was looking rather pensive. Finally, he spoke. "I do not see any logical reason why this should not work." 

"Oh?" she said, surprised. "You're that confident of our young pilot?" 

His eyebrow went up. "Despite her rather volatile and unpredictable behavior, she has proved herself to be a highly capable officer. However, I am referring to information we gathered while we were on Yamato." 

"What kind of information?" Chakotay asked. 

"While we were there, we learned that the vessels they use all derive from the same type of cabbit that Lieutenant Banks is cursed to become. Those vessels also use transwarp drive. Using those arguments logically, we can safely assume that the lieutenant's cabbit form, in spaceship mode, will also have the ability for transwarp travel." 

"Uh huh. And just why haven't we thought of this before, Tuvok?" Kathryn said, interested to hear what his answer would be. 

"The subject was never brought up." 

"Just as well," the Doctor said. "Before these past couple of days, I don't think Allucia would have been emotionally ready to undertake such a significant task." 

"But you think she can do it now." 

"Of that I have no doubt. But if word that I support her ever gets back to her, I'll delete that memory file and deny I ever said such a thing." 

Kathryn grinned. "Well then, let's get moving. We have a trip home to prepare for." 

   [1]: kawaiibaka@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:kawaiibaka@hotmail.com
   [3]: mailto:fltadmracer@hotmail.com



End file.
